1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers, and more particularly to a computer which has the functions of performing a calculating operation on an input series of calculation expression data, storing same and comparing the stored data with a series of calculation expression data input next to thereby perform a check operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a check operation is carried out to confirm the correctness of the result of any calculation. This check operation is performed as follows: after any calculation, the same calculation is again made and the result of the former calculation is compared with the result of the latter calculation.
A computer has been considered which has the function of checking the result of a calculation under control thereof. This computer sequentially stores a series of calculation expression data input first, and makes a calculation on the data to obtain the result of the calculation. Execution of the check operation is then designated. A second series of calculation expression data which is believed to be the same as the first input series of calculation expression data is newly input and compared sequentially with the stored first series of calculation expression data. As a result, if the first series of calculation expression data is not coincident with the second series of calculation data, this fact is reported.
However, the computer of this type stores the first input series of calculation expression data as is, inclusive of data unrelated to the actual calculation. Thus, when the check operation is performed, exactly the same input operation as that first performed is required to be performed even on any first input data unrelated to the calculation.